Better Than Me
by gamershojo
Summary: Wesker thinking of Claire as he retires home after the incident. Songfic to Better Than Me by Hinder. WeskerXClaire


**A/N: Wesker's thoughts about Claire after coming home from the mansion incident. Just a short song-fic that I know is far from perfect. Obviously italics are flashbacks, and regular font is the present. Rate and Review? **

**Albert Wesker, Claire Redfield, and all other elements featuring Resident Evil belong to Capcom. "Better Than Me" belongs to Hinder.**

* * *

><p><strong>I think you can do much better than me<br>After all the lies that I made you believe  
>And guilt kicks in and I start to see<br>The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be**

Wesker was lying flat on his back surrounded by silky black fabric. The messy sheets twisted around his torso, and left his legs bare as they hung from the edge of the bed. His sunglasses rested inches from his fingertips, as though they had fallen from his grasp. For once his perfect hair was askew, several strands falling around his face and into his new catlike eyes. His bloody S.T.A.R.S. uniform was in tatters, scattered along the floor. Wesker moodily rolled onto his side like a child, his long fingers tracing the other side of the bed.

_Claire rolled over onto her side to face him, reaching out a gentle hand to graze his cheek._ _Her brown eyes looked into his gray ones, a delicate smile raising her lips. "Still up I see." Her voice had a humorous quality to it, making her eyes shine with mischief. "I guess I'll just have to tire you out huh?" With that said, she pushed the blonde flat on his back before straddling his hips. Planting a kiss upon his lips before transferring them along his neck, it became quite obvious what her plan was._

The spot beside him lay empty, as it had for a month. Claire had left for college, her summer break over. He could still smell her perfume in the sheets, the flowery scent seeming to follow him no matter how much he tossed and turned. Sleep was useless to him now that he had all this power. The tyrant's piercing hand had promised him that.  
><strong><br>I told myself I won't miss you  
>But I remembered what it feels like beside you<strong>

Wesker was no longer human, and therefore didn't particularly need anyone by his side. Or so he kept telling himself. The younger auburn haired girl kept plaguing his memories, refusing to vanish like the ghost that he had become. His strong hands grabbed a pillow, and pulled it to his chest. It was overstuffed, her personal favorite, and so very unlike his own much firmer pillows. Clinging to the pillow, he sighed. He had promised himself that he didn't care for her. That she was merely fun to be had while his plan fell into place. Seems like he was wrong for once.

_Claire snuggled against his bare chest surprised in the warmth that it held. Her sweaty skin pressed into his muscles, built by the difficult training of the S.T.A.R.S. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal after their bout of love making. His hand rested splayed across her back, gently rubbing back and forth. Claire's brown eyes closed as she yawned. _

_"When are we going to tell Chris?" Wesker looked down at the nineteen year old, a frown on his face. "I was thinking not for a long time. How do you think he would take the news of you sleeping with his captain?" Claire laughed softly, the rumbling transferring through her chest to his. "Not well I'm sure."_

**I really miss your hair in my face**  
><strong>And the way your innocence tastes<strong>  
><strong>And I think you should know this<strong>  
><strong>You deserve much better than me<strong>

Wesker slowly released the pillow, and rose from the bed. Black boxers clung to his bloody waist, his wounds healed, but not cleaned. Walking to the closet, he threw it open, and withdrew a perfectly pressed uniform, identical to the rest. Ignoring the jeans and red vest hanging next to his clothing, he shuffled silently to the bathroom. His now red eyes squinted slightly after flicking the light on, sensitive to the glaring white of the spotless room. Turning the shower on hot, he stepped in and began washing away the proof of his death.

_Wesker looked up from his desk as a knock sounded at the door. He rose from his chair to greet his guest. A beautiful face met his gaze, poking her head in to make sure that he was alone. She closed the door behind her, flipping the lock with care. She strode over to the older man with confidence, pushing roughly at his shoulders until he fell back into his desk chair. He assumed this was a result of an earlier comment about her inexperience._

_Claire sat across his lap, her legs hanging over the arm of the leather rolling chair. Her arms made their way around his neck, her lips pressing into his with a passion. Internally he laughed, but would never let her see that humor. Her tongue pried his lips apart, and he could tell that she had been hard at work in practicing with cherry stems, even if he could still taste her innocence. He leaned back comfortably in his seat, causing her to move further on top of him. Her ponytail tickled along his cheek, as her mouth worked furiously against his._

_And just like that, she stopped. Claire stood with a smirk, leaving him with a friend to deal with. "See you after work." With that, she sashayed over to the door, making sure to put an extra wiggle in her rear. Opening the door, she called behind her. "Glad to know that Chris is doing well with the new promotion to Alpha team." Had to make it look like a friendly business meeting after all didn't she?_

**While looking through your old box of notes**  
><strong>I found those pictures I took that you were lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>If there's one memory I don't want to lose<strong>  
><strong>That time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room<strong>

Stepping freshly out of the shower, Wesker put on a clean S.T.A.R.S. uniform, and walked back to his bedroom. He opened the drawer of the bedside table, withdrawing a handgun. His eyes caught the sheen of glossy paper, and he pulled out a stack of photos. Flipping through them silently, his eyes fell upon a picture from a Valentine's Day months ago. Claire was posed rather provocatively, her pale skin looking perfect against her outfit.

_Wesker was sitting outside of the dressing room door, looking rather bored. "Are you done in there? We've been here for an hour!" His voice was exasperated, and he was beginning to regret his promise to take her shopping for Valentine's Day. "I'm not sure if it looks right," Claire called back, examining herself in the full length mirror. "Oh for God's sakes Claire," Wesker sighed, rising to his feet, and pushing his way into her small dressing room._

_His gray eyes widened behind the darkness of his sunglasses, and he closed the door. Taking a single step he was pressed against her back, his hands resting at her hips. He paused for a moment to take in the full effect of the black and red lacey lingerie. "It looks lovely…You're buying it."_

_He spun her around, his strong hands gripping her shoulders as her pulled her close. He pressed her up against the wall, his kisses trailing along her lips to her jaw, going further until reaching the cups of the bra. She was panting in anticipation at this point, and he pulled away with lust in his eyes. He ripped the tags off of the sexy lingerie, "Get dressed. I'm going to pay. I need to get you home."_

Wesker stared down at Claire sprawled in his bed in that oh so sexy outfit, before tossing the picture back in the drawer. He slammed it shut, and checked the clip of his gun. Seeing that it was loaded, he jammed it into his holster.

**I told myself I won't miss you**  
><strong>But I remembered what it feels like beside you<strong>

Wesker was once again reaching into his closet, kicking aside a spare motorcycle helmet to reach a briefcase. Unlocking it with his thumbprint, he checked to make sure that all the paperwork on the T-virus was there. He placed it at the bedside, preparing for its journey tomorrow. Now fully dressed, he plopped back down onto the bed to rest. His regeneration had taken a lot of energy out of him.

**I really miss your hair in my face**  
><strong>And the way your innocence tastes<strong>  
><strong>And I think you should know this<strong>  
><strong>You deserve much better than me<strong>

_Claire's smile lit up the room as she blew out the candles on her eighteenth birthday cake. Chris had invited all of his friends from S.T.A.R.S. along with his captain to celebrate. Wesker ended up sitting next to her, watching her as she passed out the cake. There was just something….intoxicating about her._

_Wesker decided to leave early, he did have some Umbrella work to do. He was surprised that Claire followed him out to wish him a good night. She stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek lightly, a pale blush spreading on her cheeks. That was the moment he decided he must have her._

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**  
><strong>Wish I never would've said it's over<strong>  
><strong>And I can't pretend<strong>

Wesker straightened out the pillows on the bed from his earlier fit. He rested against the sheets, his muscular arms folded under his head. It seemed…empty without her. For the majority of a year, they had shared the bed together, unbeknownst to Chris. Always sneaking around while he was on the late shift, even just sneaking around while he was sleeping. Now, lying in the bed without her just seemed lonely.

**I won't think about you when I'm older**  
><strong>'Cause we never really had our closure<strong>  
><strong>This can't be the end<strong>

Wesker closed his eyes beneath the glasses, remembering a year's worth of memories with a girl that was never meant to be more than a one-night stand. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep, wondering just what he was going to do about this sudden inconvenience of emotion. He hadn't realized that he would miss her while she was gone, or that he would even want to see her again.

**I really miss your hair in my face**  
><strong>And the way your innocence tastes<strong>  
><strong>And I think you should know this<strong>  
><strong>You deserve much better than me<strong>

Wesker awoke a few hours later, and rose from the bed. Grabbing his briefcase, he set out to implement the next part of his plan…obtaining the G-virus. He took one last look around the room, remembering the day Claire left. She had certainly kept him busy that day.

_Claire looked over her bare shoulder at him as she dressed. "I don't know how often I'll be able to come back, but I promise I'll call." She looked worn out, but smiled nonetheless. The wonderful smile that had sparked his interest in the first place. Wesker just nodded, not really seeming to care. He was resting in bed, his luxurious sheets covering him from the waist down. His back rested against the headboard, his eyes watching her dress. She walked over to him, and kissed him lightly before just embracing him. She could feel that this was goodbye. Claire held him tightly, before grabbing her suitcase and walking out the door._

Pulling out his cell phone, Wesker dialed her number, relieved at it going straight to voicemail. He knew she would hate him after she found out about the mansion incident, and at the sure to come infection of the city. His only regret was not killing all of the S.T.A.R.S. members when he had the chance. He wouldn't be able to keep them from reaching her now.

"Dear heart….I'm just calling to say…you deserve much better than me."


End file.
